she will be loved
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: songfic of kim/ron she will be loved from maroon5.


okies i'm back woots lol so this is my first songfic so please be nice!!! i started writing this months ago when i was still preggo and working _ and yes i was lazy and stopped writing even though my 3m of bedrest i could have been writing but....well its a long story so yea....anyway first songfic let me know what you think but please be nice to me lol umm got the idea cause i freaking love maroon5 and i heard this song and though of kim/ron :) and how ron was always there picking kim back up and now they are a couple!! yea oh and I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE!! BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD STILL BE ON THE AIR! OR SHE WILL BE LOVED!! THAT IS MAROON5 SONG SO NO SUEING ME!!!! you wouldn't get much anyway unless you want a little baby girl who screams alot lol and you can't cause shes my baby!!!!mahahahahhah oh and major props to john :) my lovely "guy" friend who is picking me up now and helping me heal and write again...honey i couldn't do it without you and you have no idea how much you mean to me right now!!! hugs!! this ones for you babe

beauty queen of only eighteen

she had some trouble with herself

he was always there to help her

she always belonged to someone else

18yr old kim possiable had it all. she was pretty, smart,on honerol roll, head cheerleader, and she could do anything. that included getting her heart broken by josh manky. 18yr old ron stoppable had been kim's bestfriend since pre-k and he always had her back. whenever she got cursed by a cursh it was ron who picked her back up just like he was doing now. josh had dumped kim after just a few months of dating, ron hated to see kim hurt but he hated seeing her with other guys more....

i drove for miles and miles

and wound up at your door

i've had you so many times

but somehow i want more

ron headed over to kim's for friday night movie night AKA ron night. ron loved his special night with her and tonight would be the night he told kim how he felt about her. that he loved her much more than just a "friend". ron parked his scooter in kim's driveway just like he had millions of times over the years. he noticed a odd car in the driveway but bushed it off as one of dr p's friends come to vist. ron walked up to kim's door and rung the bell. after a few seconds kim answered the door and looked surprised to see ron in front of her.

"ron what are you doing here" she asked

"what do you mean kp? it's friday ya know, movie night?" ron answered noticing for the first time the new guy from school, eric was on kims couch watching the two. he looked just as confused to see ron as kim was.

'wow ron im' sorry i totally forgot, eric called and asked to hang out. i didn't know we had plans or..." kim trailed off as her bestfriend looked at her like a poor kicked puppy

"ron i'm sorry look we can go out tomrrow if you want just us" kim said trying to make ron happy and get to spend time with eric.

"um...yea...sure kp....tomrrow" ron said handing her the snackage he had brought for their night and walking away with his head down. kim thought about going after him when eric showed up behind her asking if she was alright. she assued him she was and they went back to the movie. ron drove to buno nacho and walked in just as it started to rain. he stayed untill closing then had to go out in the storm. on his way home he went by kims. from where he stood he could see eric had since left and the light in kim's room was still on showing she was still up. after a few minutes ron truned away and headed for home thankfull for the rain that was hiding his tears.

i don't mind spending everyday

out on your corner in the pouring rain

look for the girl with the broken smile

ask her if she wants to stay awhile

and she will be loved

and she will be loved

ron knows this is what's best for kim. she deserves the best and eric can give her that. he was better for kim. still knowing this didn't make the pain stop or lessen as ron rolled over, tears still streaming down his face as he tried to fall asleep.

knock on my window tap on my door

i want to make you feel beautiful

i know i tend to get so insecure

it doesn't matter anymore

kim had come over later that night. ron had been woken by a firm tapping coming from his window. at first he just thought it was the wind but found it kept getting lourder. finally ron rolled over to see kim staning outside his window. he hurried to open the window for her. kim climbed in and hugged ron. for a few scounds ron had hope. maybe eric had done something to upset kim and once again she needed him to make her feel better. ron's hope was soon crushed when kim explained how sorry she was for ducthing him after school that day but eric had asked her to hang out before lunch and wanted to talk about prom. kim had been so excited she forgot she was going to hang out with ron and help him with his just put on his best fake smile and told her it was fine. kim promised to hang out with him later and take him with her to go shoping for prom. they talked for about a hour before kim had to get back before her dad found her missing and when ron had really reasured her he wasn't upset with her or mind her going to the prom with eric.

ron couldn't believe that had only been a few days ago! now they were tied up after finding out drakkens plan to defeat kim once and for all by using his sythodrone eric to keep kim busy while he took over the world using buno naco. it had worked and ron had never seen kim look so down.

its not always rainbows and butterfiles

its compromise that moves us along yea

my hearts always full and my doors always open

you call me anytime you want

ron knew it was now or never. he had to lay it all out on the line not just for himself but for kim. he had to get her out of this funk so with four simple words ron put his heart and soul on the line for the women he loved. he confussed his deepest feelings he had for his best friend since pre-k and in his own way saved his kp. giving her hope and fixing her heart

"out there, in here"

"oh"

i don't mind spending everyday

out on your orner in the pouring rain

look for the girl with the broken smile

ask her if she wants to stay ahwile

and she will be loved

and she will be loved

and she will be loved

and she will be loved

the fight that followed would so go down in history. kim used her anger to defeat drakken once and for all. as the tower controling the deablos fell around kim and the lighting cut threw the air, ron saw the old confitent kim come back full force. though that wasn't what ron remembered the most, no what always stuck out in ron's mind was what happen after drakken and shego were taken away. kim just looked at him and told him they better huggy. hurry where asked ron looking at rufus. oh you'll see kim had leam him back to the prom werer the two walked in hand and hand. their frist dance and the kiss that followed was what ron remembered the most.

i know where you hide alone in your car

know all of the things that make you who you are

i know that goodbye means nothing at all

comes back and beg's me to catch her everytime she falls

ron knew where kim would be the second he woke up to find she was gone leaving him alone in bed. it was the night of graduation. after the beach party kim and ron had flown, thanks to kim's car, to hawaii for two weeks of summer vaction fun before they started work for the summer. they had rented a summer house on the beach and swore to their parents they would be staying in different parts of the house the hole time. not that they planed to but it helped kims dad relax. after a fun filled day of world saving and graduation fun kim had been ready to hit the hay early. ron had stayed up for awhile longer before he joined kim in bed. now hours later ron was the only one in bed but he wasn't worried he knew kim would be sitting in her car right outside. it was her spot where she liked to go and chill when things were bugging her or she just wanted to get away. ron got up and put his shrit on while walking out into the large living room. he saw rufus sleeping on the couch. ron just smiled as he walked out the front door and down the steps to kim's car. ron saw kim sitting in the drivers seat writing in a note book. her window was down so ron made his way to her side. as he lowered his head down to her level kim didn't seem to see him. " what ya doing kp"

this made kim jump and notice ron for the first time. blushing she closed the note book and sat up

" oh couldn't sleep so came out here" kim said pushing back some lose hair

"ok: ron said just looking at her a little confused

kim just smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. that made ron smile back. after a few minutes the two parted

"so you want to go back to bed" ron asked

kim just smiled and opened her door to step out.

"that sounds like heaven" kim said as the two walked back in the house just as the sun was coming up

tap on my window

knock on my door

i want to make you feel beautiful

kim heard hard tap's coming from the window. she rolled over in bed to find ron standing outside her window. smiling she got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. "ron don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" kim asked as she crossed her arms. ron climb/fell in from the window. laughing kim helped ron get up

"i know kp its just.... i ...needed to ya know..see you and" ron trailed off looking at kim with big eyes

"ron you had a bad dream didn't you" kim asked and ron only nodded

"tell" kim demanded. ron just sighed and told him how in his dream everything had been prefect at their wedding that is untill kim had truned into a melting zombie just as the two were about to kiss. kim listen and confronted ron as he started freaking out at the end.

"ron i promise i'm not a zombie and i won't melt at the wedding" she assured which helped ron to relax a bit

" thanks kp, sorry i just kinda freaked" ron said blushing

"no big now ge back over to your house before dad sees you" kim said pushing ron toward the window

"ok but kim, could i have a goodnight kiss frist" ron pleaded kim just smiled at him. ron looked way to cute sitting on her window cile on foot outside and giving her his verison of the puppy dog pout. kim leaned in and gave ron a soft kiss on the lips before pushing him out her window onto the roof.

"now go i'll see you later" kim wishpered

"alright and kim" kim looked at ron her bestfriend/boyfriend about to be husband and her heart sweld with love for him.

"yes ron" ron just smiled

"i love you kim"

i don't mind spending everyday

out on your corner in the pouring rain

look for the girl with the broken smile

ask her if she wants to stay awhile

and she will be loved

and she will be loved

and she will be loved

and she will be loved

ron stopped at the corner looking at their house. one year into their marriage and all ready he could see the end. things had been tuff for awhile. ron manging his chain of resturants and kim working for GJ. weeks would go by when the two wouldn't see eachother but still he thought they weren't this bad. kim hadn't been happy for awhile and her work kept her busy so she never had time for ron which also ment no time to make a baby. kim wanted kids early on but betty didn't want her to stop doing fleid work untill she became pregnant and it seemed to ron that betty kept kim extra busy so that wouldn'[t happen. sure they had fights before but this one, it had been harsh. kim was pissed ron came home so late. she had 3days off and had wanted to spend them alone with ron. she had been on edge lately but tonight was the final straw. ron had come home to find the house dark. he wasnt to surprised, he had called to tell her he would be late and she seemed upset on the phone but ron had no idea just how mad. he truned on the living roon light to find the confronter from their bed, two pillows, and rufus waiting for him on the couch. kim was really pissed. ron was tried from work and didn't feel up to sleeping on the couch like a dog. he grabed the pillows and walked up the their room. once there he found kim sleeping on her side with the lower half of her body on his side of the bed and from the look on her face she wasn't happy at all. ron just sighed and got into bed laying sideways like kim so he wouldn't wake her. no matter what ron loved kim so he curled up into her backwraping his arm around her there he feel asleep untill kim woke about a hour later. mad at ron, kim had downed a bottle of wine ron had bought a few weeks ago. now the wine had hit her bladder telling her she better wake up or face something she hadn't done in over 20years! as kim went to get up she saw ron had not taken her hint to sleep down stairs and had gotten into bed with her. kim was pissed and ron had forgotten one big rule, never ever piss off a redhead, just don't, kim grabed his arm throwing it off her and making ron really hit himself which in turn work him up. ron jumped at the sudden impact and it took him a few minutes to figure out what happen. the slaming of a door helped him out of his sleep funk. kim instead of useing the bathroom in their room had gone down the hall. ron had had enough, kim was pissed but damit she should have clamed down some. he waited for her to come back to bed however when a good ten minutes had passed since he heard the toilet flush he figured she had gone else where to sleep. ron could be just as thick headed as kim and he was sick of fighting with her so he got up and went to go find her. he checked the extra bedrooms they had in case family or friends stayed though they had started to convert one into a nusery that they hoped to one day use ron sighed at that thought the way things were going that room would never be used. he shut the door back with a little more force than was needed. no he thought he woulnd't let that happen after all they had been threw he woldn't lose her because of this not now. ron turned toward the stairs if kim wasn't up here she must have taken to the couch like she had wanted him to. as ron came down the stairs he stopped about the 3rd step from the the bottom. from here he could see most of the living roon with out kim seeing him unless she turned around. he could see kim watching tv while drinking something from a bottle. his mind went to his wine rack. over the years he had collected some nice wines from all around the world. he would sometimes have a glass after work but he had never known kim to drink and the fact she wasn't even using a glass scared him more than the thought she was drinking. ron made his way slowly over to were she sat. as he got closer he could see from her face she had been crying and looked more hurt than mad. ron slowly walked around the far end of the couch away from kim and just out of her line of sight. he just stood there and watched as kim brough the bottle up for another drink. she threw her head back, closed her eyes and took a huge drink as more tears rolled down her face. bringing the bottle back down kim didn't borther to wipe her tears not knowing ron was watching her. as for ron something snapped before he knew it he had walked in front of kim grabing the bottle in one hand and her in the other and was holding her thight to his chest. kim still some what dizzy from the drink didn't understand what happen untill she inhaled the deep make scent of the person who was holding her so thight. ron, it was ron, he had come after her. even in her drunken daze she understood what this ment. he loved her and he had come to find her. the two just stood that way for a long time untill kim flet the need to sit down again or she may fall over. she pulled ron down with her onto the couch and brough his face to her's. she saw that he to have been crying

"i'm sorry ron" kim started before ron stopped her with a kiss. kim just melted into the kiss as the bottle fell out of rons hand thanfully not tipping over onto the crapet. the two began to kiss and it wasn't long until they both feel alseep, naked and smileing for they had made up and knew things would soon be getting better.

please don't try so hard to say goodbye

please don't try so hard to say goodbye

a few weeks later and worried ron was paceing up and down the hall while his wife kim was in the bathroom. ron tried to assure himself that whatever the outcome he would be there for kim and they would handle it. as ron was passing the bathroom on the hundred something time kim opened the door. ron turned around to face his wife who was smileing and crying at the same time. ron just stood there mouth open as kim passed him the positive pregnancy test....

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

ok so thats it!!! so a few things yes some of this was based on personal stuff and yea the redhead thing its ture!! boys don't you ever piss us off cause we are mean!! lol i have a few ex's that can tell you that so i think i did good on the ending i wasn't sure how to wrap it up but i think i like this alot lol anyway leave nice post please :) and check on my other story i have up right now its swat kats "when the past comes back" and i have another finished story. the first one i'm almost done with i just need to sit down and finish it up lol


End file.
